A medianoche
by salviohexia
Summary: Debido a una fuerte tormenta la cena de Navidad en Baker Street se ve repentinamente cancelada. Y a diferencia de cómo solía ser antes del "incidente", Sherlock y John ya no se sienten cómodos estando los dos solos, al menos así es para John.


**A medianoche**

El fuego en la chimenea crepitaba alegremente brindando calor a la sala, además de una cálida y tenue iluminación anaranjada que daba un toque especial a los adornos de la temporada. Especialmente al árbol de Navidad, que se erguía orgulloso junto a la ventana, presumiendo sus brillantes esferas rojas y su sencilla serie de luces blancas.

En ese momento Sherlock se encontraba tocando "_Adeste Fideles_" con el violín mientras que John, sentado en su sillón de siempre, lo escuchaba atentamente, dando de vez en cuando unos tragos a su copa de vino tinto.

Era la víspera de Navidad, y habían organizado una cena en el departamento para todos sus amigos, familiares y conocidos. Eso podría sonar a un número considerable de personas, pero John únicamente había enviado invitaciones a la señora Hudson, Greg, Molly, Harry y hasta Mycroft. John se sorprendió de que por primera vez Sherlock no se quejara de tener que aguantar la presencia de su hermano o de Lestrade, pero decidió no comentarlo.

Sin embargo una fuerte tormenta de nieve había azotado la ciudad desde la noche del día anterior. Varias calles y avenidas se encontraban momentáneamente cerradas debido a la nieve. Por el radio y la televisión pasaban constantes anuncios diciendo a la población que era preferible se quedaran en casa. Por ese motivo nadie había logrado asistir a la cena, ni siquiera la señora Hudson, pues había salido a visitar a su hermana antes de que la tormenta llegara.

John se recargó en su sillón y cerró los ojos cuando Sherlock comenzó a interpretar "Noche de Paz". La melodía era hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo tan relajante que John tenía miedo de quedarse dormido por el cansancio y el alcohol.

─Ya casi son las doce ─escuchó decir a Sherlock.

John abrió los ojos para mirar el reloj que descansaba encima de la chimenea. Efectivamente, faltaban menos de diez minutos para la medianoche, para Navidad. Como no quería interrumpir la música de Sherlock, John se limitó a asentir.

Se suponía que para esa hora todos habrían cenado, bebido y reído. Se suponía que se estarían preparando para desearse feliz Navidad, abrir los regalos y quizás beber un poco más. Pero no era así. En el departamento sólo estaban Sherlock y John, que habían pasado casi todo el día en silencio, comiendo juntos, escuchando música, apenas intercambiando una o dos frases sobre el clima o el sabor de la comida.

John se levantó de su asiento y fue a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té, abrió la alacena y se dio cuenta de que sólo tenían té de manzanilla. Sherlock no tenía mucho tiempo de haber regresado, y aunque John se alegraba de tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta, e inclusive comprendía porqué Sherlock había hecho lo que había hecho, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto receloso con él. Después de todo John había confiado en Sherlock desde el primer instante en que se conocieran, y Sherlock, después de dos años de amistad, no pudo contarle de los problemas que estaba teniendo con Moriarty y cómo planeaba solucionarlos.

─Gracias ─dijo Sherlock cuando John colocó en la mesita de la sala ambas tazas humeantes de olor dulce.

─Por nada ─contestó John en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Levantó la vista para comprobar la hora y comentó─: Ya son las doce.

Sherlock bajó su violín y caminó hacia donde estaba John, todavía de pie junto a la desordenada mesita de té. El detective lo observó de arriba abajo, como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo ─de hecho así era─ y quisiera grabarse esa imagen de él. Viendo directamente a los fríos y brillantes ojos de Sherlock, John sintió que los suyos se humedecían.

─Feliz Navidad, John ─Sherlock dijo, extendiendo su mano.

─Feliz Navidad, Sherlock ─contestó John, apretando firmemente la pálida mano que le era ofrecida.

Cuando dejaron ir sus manos, Sherlock estaba a punto de retroceder, pero John lo evitó abrazándolo con fuerza. Sherlock regresó el abrazo, John instintivamente lo estrechó más hacia él, sentía que si lo soltaba no lo volvería a ver de nuevo, sentía que se iría y lo dejaría solo otra vez.

Había tenido que regresar a terapia por ese hombre. Gracias a él había tenido pesadas discusiones con desconocidos por internet, hasta con sus mismos amigos que sorprendidos le enviaban mensajes preguntándole cómo no se había dado cuenta del fraude que Sherlock Holmes en realidad había sido. Se había molestado bastante cuando Sherlock, el gran idiota, regresó repentinamente diciendo cosas como "John, se nota que has bajado de peso, pero ese bigote tendrá que irse". John había hecho una rabieta enorme al saber que Sherlock le había contado a Molly de sus planes y no a él.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Sherlock estaba vivo. Sherlock estaba bien. Sherlock estaba con él.

─Te extrañé ─admitió John por primera vez en voz alta─. Te extrañé mucho.

─Y yo a ti, John.

John se soltó de Sherlock, quien lo dejó libre poco a poco, aunque Sherlock jamás expresaba cómo se sentía, era obvio que había querido ese abrazo tanto como John. El doctor Watson dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tallándose los ojos, al menos no había llorado, eso le hacía sentir un poco menos de vergüenza.

─Entonces ─John se aclaró la garganta─, ¿quieres abrir los regalos? ─preguntó. Sherlock dijo que no, negando con la cabeza─. ¿Ah? ¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos?

Sherlock avanzó hacia adelante, sujetó a John con firmeza por los hombros, y se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. John era todo un experto en las relaciones amorosas, se quedó paralizado por primera vez al verse inmiscuido tan abruptamente en una situación de ese tipo con Sherlock. La mirada de Sherlock era intensa y penetrante, como si estuviera observando lo más fascinante del mundo; John había visto esa mirada antes, siempre estaba dirigida a escenas del crimen en donde el asesino era especialmente "creativo", la misma mirada que había puesto cuando jugó arriesgadamente con La Mujer y hasta con Moriarty, nunca antes había sentido que Sherlock viera a su dirección con ese interés. John tragó saliva. Y como no supo qué hacer exactamente con sus manos, las colocó sobre el pecho de Sherlock.

Sherlock era mucho más alto que él, y entre los dos siempre había sido el más delgado. Mas ahora que John tenía esa oportunidad de verlo de cerca, se daba cuenta de que _por fin_ había ganado algo de peso… y hasta músculos, notó John avergonzado, moviendo tentativamente las manos sobre los pectorales de su amigo hasta que llegó al cuello de la camisa.

Su amigo.

John se detuvo. Sherlock Holmes era su mejor amigo, nada más eso. Claro que había experimentado varias sensaciones desagradables después de que Sherlock "muriera", y su corazón casi estalla de emoción al verlo de regreso en el departamento. Pero eso no quería decir nada, habían sido reacciones normales al pensar que había perdido a su mejor amigo y verlo de nuevo dos años más tarde. Después de todo él no era-

─Cállate.

─No dije nada.

─Estás pensando, es molesto.

Y sin más, Sherlock reclamó sus labios en beso intenso al que John no tardó en responder, parándose de puntas para abrazar al detective por el cuello. Los labios de Sherlock eran suaves y demandantes, con la lengua Sherlock obligó a John a abrir su boca, y él acató la orden de inmediato con un quedo gemido. Sherlock olía a tabaco, vino y colonia costosa, John inhaló la deliciosa esencia tanto como pudo.

Sherlock se apartó de John lo suficiente como para que pudieran verse a la cara, John colocó un dedo en sus labios antes de que Sherlock pudiera hablar, no era necesario que dijera nada. John sonrió y lo jaló hacia abajo para besarlo de nuevo.

Entonces el teléfono sonó. Ni Sherlock ni John pensaron que era importante atender, pero la señora Hudson en la contestadora les decía que ya sabían que la estaban ignorando, que respondieran para asegurarse de que no habían hecho algo estúpido como tratar de salir a la calle. El momento se había arruinado, Sherlock y John se separaron lentamente, sus rostros estaban sonrojados y su respiración un tanto agitada.

─Yo contesto ─musitó John.

Sherlock asintió, regresó a su violín y comenzó a tocar "Blanca Navidad".


End file.
